1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a monitoring apparatus, an information processing system, a monitoring method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus for performing print processing, etc., various settings and adjustments are made in response to the use mode of the image forming apparatus according to the use environment, the use condition, and the use frequency of the image forming apparatus. For example, the image forming apparatus is used in a state of a comparatively high temperature in a server room, etc., an environment of high humidity or violent vibrations in a factory, etc.
The settings and adjustments responsive to the use environments are made for each image forming apparatus according to installation and given-term use of the image forming apparatus.